The Siege of FieldClan
'''The Siege of FieldClan '''was a battle that took place in the waning days of the Clan's war with the Crimson Guild. It was fought in FieldClan's camp and lasted for two days. Overview Considered the final of the three atrocities the Crimson Guild committed, the Siege of FieldClan was the longest and bloodiest, lasting for two days, and took place in the middle of a freezing leaf-bare. It was also the final major battle fought between one of the four Clans and the Guild before the latter's destruction. The outcome is unclear. Prelude During the latter days of the conflict between the Crimson Guild and TreeClan, LakeClan, FieldClan, and CaveClan the Guild began a campaign to attack each of the Clans to severely weaken them. After driving TreeClan from its camp and battling LakeClan during a flood, the launched their attack on FieldClan. Like the two others before it was an ambush, well-planned by Grave and his warriors. There were two groups: one led by Grave, the other by Soul. The Siege The Crimson Guild first surrounded FieldClan's camp before breaking in through the entrance, led by Grave. He killed the guard, Eagleheart and began battling the FieldClanners as Soul's patrol entered and began fighting from another side. The rogues Orchard and Kato began an assault on the medicine den, attacking Wintershine and destroying herbs before searching for Jayfern. Kyx managed to find and kill the medicine cat apprentice as Jaykit watched in horror. Shadowstreak and Ripplestreak both passed out from blood loss. After the initial attack Grave ordered a retreat, killing Whitestep before leaving camp with his warriors. They surrounded the hill, preventing the Clan from escaping. FieldClan began to try to treat their wounded with no herbs and no fresh-kill. The Guild set up camp at the base of the slope. Hunting patrols were sent out, stealing the Clan's prey. However, the warrior Quickfall returned from patrol and tried to engage the Guild. He was subsequently killed. Soon after a rogue named Wiz spotted the Guild and was welcomed into the group by Grave. The warrior Tawnybreeze and the Guild cat Soul began taunting each other through the wall. Soul managed to drag Tawnybreeze out and brought her to the bloodthirsty Gifre. The tom began to beat her until Cedarpelt led Shadeclaw and Pounceburr to rescue her. During the fighting Pounceburr was captured. Grave then sent Gifre and Soul into FieldClan's camp once more to bring back prisoners. They took Shadepaw, Palenose, and Ashcloud before returning to the Guild. When they woke Grave ordered them to dig deep holes in the ground. Then he had his soldiers attack, killing all but Ashcloud, who had passed out from exhaustion. They buried him alive; Grave had forced them to dig their own graves. As the Clan waited in dread for the next strike they began to train and prepare for another defense. The next day the Guild attacked once more. Runningbrook was severely injured. Eaglestep was killed by Damion, and Seedwing by Red. Breezepaw was also killed by Soul. Haben fought and killed Duskslash. One of the only Guild casualties was Haben, killed in battle with Tawnybreeze. After the even bloodier second battle a blizzard struck. Grave was forced to retreat before they could take victory. Aftermath Both the Guild and FieldClan sustained many wounds, but the Clan took heavy casualties. Both recovered, however, but FieldClan was left much smaller and without prey, herbs, or a medicine cat. Jaykit, made Jaypaw, was sent to LakeClan to train under Riverstone; Cedarpelt took his place as temporary medicine cat for the duration of his absence. Trivia * It is unclear who would have won had the blizzard interrupted. However, the Guild had the upper hand until the final moments of the battle, making it more likely that FieldClan would have been wiped out. * Ironically, FieldClan was able to take its vengeance via a siege of their own, along with the other Clans. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Crimson Guild War Category:FieldClan Battles